


A Very Happy New Year

by andiamaprincess (ishipthemsogoddamnhard)



Series: Crenny Week 2018 - What A Difference A Year Can Make [5]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipthemsogoddamnhard/pseuds/andiamaprincess
Summary: A surprise kiss at midnight.





	A Very Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Crenny Week Day 1 - Holiday

Craig closed his bedroom door with a sigh. Not quite relief but not quite anything else either. His parents had gone to a new years party with all the adults at the Marsh’s, and he had vehemently refused his own invite to Cartman’s. He had gone last year and hated almost the entire night. Tweek had got mad at him, thinking he was being weird with his new boyfriend. For the record, he hadn’t been weird...that was just his face. Red had been draping herself all over Clyde and it made him a little nauseous to see his cousin and his best friend act that way. Butters had thrown up from drinking and he and Kenny had carried him home. 

By the time they had tucked him into bed and gotten back outside, they realised they had missed all the celebrations of midnight. They had said an awkward ‘Happy New Year’s’ to each other and decided to just call it a night, going in their opposite directions home. Since then things had gotten...messy.

This year he had stuck by his decision to not attend. Now he was alone with Stripe at 11:43 pm and he wasn’t sure if he had done the right thing… Craig supposed he could still go to the party, but honestly that seemed like a worse idea than staying home at this point. He wondered who was there. Everyone probably. He lay on his bed and gazed unseeing at the UV stars on his ceiling, a remnant from 2nd grade that remained ten years later. He thought about who would be kissing who at midnight. Tweek and Dylan - the new guy from last year who now wasn’t so new. Stan and Wendy. Red and Clyde - who were now a thing and he had learned to tune it out. Kyle and Cartman, probably. He snorted to himself at the absurd (or maybe not) thought. 

Kenny would find someone to seduce in time for the stroke of twelve, he always did. After they had started middle school and Kenny’s parka finally fit him enough to show his face, people began to notice him. Craig had never exactly been able to deny he was a good looking guy, but they didn’t talk much. Until this past year. Baseball and that one English class they managed to still have together. Then Craig was the one noticing those pretty blue eyes and the way his messy golden hair fell into them. The way you could see one dimple in his right cheek when he smiled for real. That goddamn tattoo that he fantasised about. Those lips and that one intoxicated kiss that had made things awkward for a while. The comfort of his body heat when things got rough...

The tap on his window shocked Craig back to reality. The person doing the tapping was an even bigger cause for alarm. He crawled over and opened it. “Kenny, what the fuck? You almost gave me a heart attack.”

Kenny grinned back and hopped down onto the bed without invitation. “Sorry, dude, it’s cold out and I figured you’d be moping around up here.” 

Craig looked blankly at his seemingly casual friend. “Why aren’t you at the party?” Craig asked.

“I was, but it sucked.” Kenny said without further explanation, attempting to brush the snow out of his hair. Craig tried not to stare and gradually relaxed enough to sit back on the bed. Eventually Kenny turned to look at him, pale blue eyes almost supernatural in the semi-dark. Craig gave up trying not to stare. “Also I realised something.” His lips twitched at the corner and he was nervous in a way Craig didn't see often. 

“What?” He said in a low voice.

“I only really wanted to say ‘Happy New Year’ to one person again this year.” Kenny began to move, tentatively but with purpose, crawling over Craig’s splayed out legs.

“Oh yeah?” Craig’s heart was racing...he had clearly fallen asleep and was dreaming this.

“I figured maybe that whole kissing at midnight’ thing would be more fun with them too…” Kenny said with a daring little smirk on his face.

"Is that right?" 

Kenny’s face was only inches from his own when he nodded softly. "Mmhmm. I wonder if maybe we could...start as we mean to go on? New year new us?" The smirk wavered hopefully. 

"You're serious?" Craig licked his lip slowly. He was sure he would wake up or Kenny would tell him it was all a joke any second now. 

"If you still want me?" Kenny reached out to Craig’s bedside table, picking up his phone and flicking his gaze to the screen. He turned Craig’s phone to show him the time - 00.00 “Happy New Year.” He offered. 

“Happy New Year.” Craig replied, barely above a whisper, before tugging Kenny in by the collar to slot his mouth to his. Only this time, they both knew what it meant.


End file.
